His Son & Her Daughter
by Mengde30
Summary: Putra Draco & Putri Hermione bertemu


Judul: His Son & Her Daughter

Karakter: Scorpius Malfoy & Rose Weasley

Timeline: Seventeen years after The Death of The Dark Lord

Setting: Di sebuah taman Muggle yang di bagian tengahnya terdapat hutan kecil

Disclaimer: kalo saya bilang semua punya saya, saya bisa dituntut ama Mrs. J.K.Rowling, abisnya, semua karakter yang ada di sini punya beliau.

Authors Note: tadinya mau bikin fanfic DraMione, tapi DraMione yang aku rencanain agak panjang, dan aku lagi males ngetik panjang-panjang setelah menyelesaikan fanfic Maraudersku yang 4 chapter itu. Jadinya aku nulis fanfic pendek ini aja sebagai hiburan. Enjoy!

Siang hari yang cerah di sebuah taman yang di tengahnya terdapat hutan, di tepi hutan tersebut, tampak sebuah keluarga kecil yang sedang piknik. Terdiri dari dua orang pria, yang satu tampak sudah tua namun masih terlihat segar, dan yang satu lagi seorang pria muda yang merupakan anak pria tua tadi. Ada juga seorang anak kecil berambut pirang & berwajah runcing, identik dengan wajah ayah dan kakeknya yang bersamanya di situ. Dua orang lainnya wanita. Yang satu merupakan wanita tua yang merupakan ibu dari si pria muda dan istri dari si pria tua, dan yang satu lagi adalah seorang wanita muda yang merupakan istri si pria muda. Si anak kemudian berdiri karena melihat seekor kupu-kupu, dia mengejarnya sampai dekat hutan.

"Scorpius, Sayang, jangan terlalu dekat dengan hutan, kau bisa tersesat," kata ibunya, si wanita muda.

"Tapi, Mum, aku ingin bermain di hutan," kata Scorpius memelas.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nak," kata ayahnya, si pria muda. "Tapi jangan lama-lama, ya!"

"Tapi, Draco, bagaimana kalau dia tersesat?" tanya si wanita muda.

"Jangan khawatir, Astoria. Dia cerdik seperti ayahnya, dan pemberani seperti almarhum mantan guruku yang hebat itu."

"Yah, baiklah!" kata Astoria. "Tapi hati-hati, ya, Sayang!"

"Thanks, Dad! Thanks, Mum!" kata Scorpius.

Scorpius berjalan santai dalam hutan. Agak berbahaya bagi anak kecil yang bahkan belum berusia sebelas tahun seperti dirinya memang. Dan itu memang benar, karena begitu dia masuk terus ke dalam hutan. Dia mendengar jeritan suara ketakutan pelan dari balik semak-semak, sehingga orang-orang di luar hutan tidak akan dengar. Dia mencoba melihat ke balik semak-semak, dan melihat seorang anak perempuan berambut merah kecoklatan yang sepertinya seusianya, sedang duduk gemetar, kakinya dilipat dengan telapak kaki menapak di tanah sehingga lututnya sejajar dengan wajahnya yang ditutup dengan tangannya. Scorpius melihat apa yang membuat gadis itu gemetaran, seekor laba-laba besar merayap perlahan tapi pasti ke arahnya. Scorpius teringat kata-kata ayah & kakeknya bahwa perempuan harus dilindungi laki-laki. Maka, tanpa pikir panjang, Scorpius segera melompati semak-semak dan membuat gerakan menakut-nakuti si laba-laba. Awalnya laba-laba itu menatap Scorpius dengan mengancam. Lalu, Scorpius mengambil ranting kayu di dekat situ dan menusuk-nusuk ke tanah di dekat laba-laba untuk mengusirnya. Akhirnya laba-laba itu merayap menjauh dan kabur darinya. Scorpius menghampiri gadis itu.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" kata Scorpius. "Jangan takut. Aku bukan orang jahat. Laba-laba itu sudah tidak ada, lihat!"

Gadis itu membuka tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Ternyata wajahnya cukup cantik, meskipun terdapat bintik-bintik di wajahnya. Dia melihat-lihat ke tanah yang tadi ada laba-labanya. Dia tampak lega, kemudian menatap Scorpius dan berkata, "Terima kasih banyak!"

"Sama-sama!" kata Scorpius. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini sendirian?"

"Aku tidak sendirian! Aku sedang piknik bersama orang tuaku, keluarga besar ayahku, dan teman-teman lama ayahku. Kemudian aku ke sini untuk bermain-main di dalam hutan," jawab gadis itu. "Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

"Wah, kok bisa sama, ya? Aku sendiri juga sedang piknik bersama orang tuaku & kakek-nenekku. Kemudian aku mau bermain-main dalam hutan, dan mendengar jeritan darimu..."

"...dan menolongku," sambung si gadis cepat.

"Yeah. Tapi kok kau takut pada laba-laba, sih? Itu kan hanya binatang kecil."

"Sebetulnya sih, gara-gara waktu itu..." kenang si gadis. "...aku mau membaca buku Rune Kuno milik ibuku di rak buku. Tapi ternyata aku malah salah mengambil buku "Hewan-Hewan Berbahaya. Rating: Dewasa", dan begitu kubuka halaman pertama, langsung tampak gambar laba-laba bergerak yang menakutkan. Sejak itu aku jadi Arachnophobia."

"Oh, begitu," kata Scorpius sambil duduk di atas rumput di sebelah gadis itu. "Tapi kok kau bisa salah ambil buku. Kan buku Rune Kuno dan buku Hewan Berbahaya itu jelas berbeda."

"Itu kerjaan si James & Fred," katanya tampak jengkel. "Mereka menyampul buku Hewan Berbahaya dengan sampul buku Rune Kuno, lalu menukar posisi buku Rune Kuno asli dengan buku Rune Kuno palsu."

"James dan Fred itu siapa?" tanya Scorpius.

"Sepupuku yang nakal," jawab si gadis. "Dan untungnya, Aunt Angelina dan Aunt Ginny memarahi mereka atas kenakalan mereka. Sementara Uncle George & Uncle Harry malah tertawa geli. Uncle George & Aunt Angelina adalah ayah & ibu Fred, sementara Uncle Harry & Aunt Ginny adalah ayah & ibu James."

Selanjutnya, mereka semakin asyik mengobrol. Pembicaraan tentang keluarga salah satunya, "Jadi keluargamu penyihir! Wah, sama dong denganku dan keluargaku!" kata Scorpius antusias. "Ayahku bekerja di _[iCentral Intelligence of Auror Secret Services/i_!"

"Auror? Ayahku seorang Auror!" kata gadis itu bersemangat.

"Oh, ya? Kalau ayahku seorang Agen Intelijen Auror! Artinya dia mata-mata Auror!" kata Scorpius tak kalah semangat.

"Wah, apa yang dikerjakan ayahmu?" tanya si gadis ingin tahu.

"Ayahku berbaur dengan penyihir-penyihir hitam yang diduga pelaku kriminal. Kemudian jika ayahku mendapat bukti kejahatan mereka, ayahku akan menghubungi Departemen Auror untuk menangkap penjahat-penjahat itu," kata Scorpius bangga.

"Ta...Tapi bukankah itu berbahaya?" kata si gadis cemas.

"Yeah, tapi justru itu yang membuatku bangga kepada ayahku. Saat aku bertanya mengapa ayahku bekerja berbahaya seperti itu, dia bilang dia terinspirasi oleh almarhum mantan gurunya di Hogwarts, Profesor Snape. Dia bilang tugas Profesor Snape dulu jauh lebih berbahaya dari tugasnya."

"Oh, yeah, ayahku dan teman-temannya juga pernah bercerita tentang Profesor Snape. Mereka bilang dia guru Ramuan & Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang hebat!" kata si gadis "Aku jadi tak sabar ingin sekolah di Hogwarts!" 

"Yeah, aku juga!" kata Scorpius bersemangat. Namun, dia terlonjak kaget, "Eh, kita sudah berapa lama, ya, di sini?"

Gadis itu merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan jam saku berukir singa di pinggirannya. "Wah, sudah hampir 30 menit kita di sini. Sebaiknya aku kembali, mungkin ayah dan ibuku mengkhawatirkanku!"

"Sebaiknya aku juga, ayah dan ibuku bisa marah kalau aku terlalu lama bermain di dalam hutan. Sampai jumpa lagi di Hogwarts, ya!" kata Scorpius sambil berbalik pergi.

"Hei, tunggu!" panggil si gadis. "Ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih." Dia mengecup pipi kiri & kanan Scorpius sehingga wajah Scorpius memerah. "Namaku Rose. Salam kenal!"

"Aku Scorpius," kata Scorpius malu-malu.

Mereka pun berpisah arah, kembali kepada keluarganya masing-masing.


End file.
